In a high pressure pipeline for delivering flowing gas products, substantial power is required by the pump stations. To raise the pressure and to deliver the flowing gas over a great distance, a substantial amount of energy is put into the flowing gas. Energy is wasted by dissipation resulting primarily from turbulence. For instance, if an irregular object is inserted into the pipeline, a very significant turbulence pattern is established. Indeed, the turbulence can create problems for the downstream an connections. As an example, if a high level in turbulence is created, the turbulence may create substantial vibrations to the immediate vicinity including the pipeline, the equipment causing the turbulence, and connected equipment such as a building or housing in the immediate vicinity. At a regulator, it is not uncommon for the turbulence to shake the building including all of the piping and connected gear. Where the piping is subject to serious shaking, related or auxiliary equipment and the housing or building are exposed to damage, perhaps extreme damage. In time, the equipment including the piping may be damaged (e.g., cracked or broken) by the vibration.
Considering the matter even further, the vibration creates noise which is often heard in the vicinity. Noise levels can become excessive. Again when this occurs, there is a very serious detrimental impact in the area. One aspect of that is that noise reducing devices have been devised. Assume as an example that a pipeline includes a valve in it. Assume further that the valve is located upstream of a straightener or other vane which is positioned in the pipeline to thereby reduce turbulence. In that instance, noise and vibration may exist in the region of the device causing the noise and will extend downstream. The spacing of these components in part defines a relatively noisy circumstance.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, the apparatus is constructed and arranged so that substantial downstream noise is reduced. In view of the fact that noise is created, the present invention reduces that noise by suppressing the noise at the noise source. There are many noise sources but the present disclosure is particularly intended for use with valves. More importantly, valves are relatively common and are the type of device practically always installed in a pipeline. Because they are commonplace, and because they form a lot of noise, and noise at extremely high or intense levels, it is desirable that the noise be suppressed. More importantly, it is desirable that the noise be suppressed in the device that makes the noise and in this instance, this refers to the valve.
In one advantageous aspect of the present disclosure, it is recognized that a valve creates substantial noise but the valve is, in accordance with the teachings of this disclosure, constructed so that noise and turbulence are significantly suppressed. The noise suppression mechanism includes a set of tubes which extend into the valve. Consider as one example the type of valve wherein the valve stem or operator is arranged at right angles with respect to the central axis of the pipeline. In a valve of this sort, there must be a redirection of the gas flow. This is often described as a single port, globe style valve having a protruding valve stem which operates with a downward push for closure. Such valves often are made with metal valve elements and metal seats. Alternately, the seats are formed of a sacrificial insert ring of composite material or softer metal. Generally, the valve of this type construction has advantages such as providing quick opening response, and relatively linear controllable percentage flow as a function of the measure of opening. In this particular instance, the flowing gas is directed against the bottom face of the valve element. It flows through the valve seat which surrounds the valve element. The flowing gas forces the valve element out of the way and continues on downstream in the pipeline. This can be an extremely noisy valve operation. It is especially noisy in light of the fact that there is a fairly large chamber above the valve element to enable the gas flow to travel upwardly parallel to the valve stem and then turn to flow outwardly or down the pipeline. Or, the flow may be from top to bottom of the valve element in a valve having the valve stem arranged for opening on upward movement.
The present disclosure sets forth a mechanism which overcomes this type of valve noise. In particular, it enables the suppression of valve created noise when the valve element is partially opened. Not only that, the device also has the advantage of leaving a clear area so that the valve element can still be serviced by removing the valve element on the mounting stem upwardly through a flange which is closed by a set of bolts located on a common flange circle. This particularly enables the chamber to be cleared so that the valve element can be removed through the chamber on the upstream or downstream side of the valve element. Noise is substantially suppressed and the noise intensities are dropped significantly by this invention.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, one type of valve construction is obtained with a teardrop plug or shaped insert which is positioned on the centerline of the valve structure and centrally or axially aligned with the pipe. The pipe connects at upstream- and downstream flanges. The flow is against the insert. The insert is flared with a slightly tapered leading face or edge. The insert is able to stop flow by cooperation with a sleeve which is moved by an external sleeve control mechanism. The sleeve is forced to move upstream or downstream, and closure is accomplished when the sleeve moves against the teardrop insert. The sleeve can move to intermediate positions so that controlled flow through the valve is achieved. The teardrop shaped insert is located downstream so that it can be supported on two or three relatively thin radial mounting vanes. These interrupt an annular flow space around the teardrop or streamlined insert. The present invention modifies such a control flow regulator by further incorporating a plurality of small tubes arranged around the insert and which are just downstream of the movable sleeve. The multiple tubes pick up the flow in the region where turbulence is initiated. This is immediately downstream of the trailing edge of the sleeve. This movable sleeve, functioning as a valve element, is moved to an open position thereby metering flow which would otherwise form intense noise during flow. The several tubes pick up the flow and prevent noise.
In another version of the present disclosure, there is a device known as the single or double port valve from Mooney Controls of Salt Lake City. That valve utilizes an inlet bend input, a similar output and a transverse membrane loaded by a spring. When pressure behind the diaphragm is reduced, as for example, removing fluid pressure in conjunction with the spring, the diaphragm is deflected and flow is permitted. The flow is forced to turn through a substantial angle. As it flows over the dam or partition and emerges on the downstream side, the flowing gases are highly turbulent. In the present apparatus, that difficulty has been overcome.
In another device, one which particularly provides for a removable structure as will be detailed, flow is directed into an elbow. At the elbow, the flow is forced to make a 90.degree. bend. The elbow is constructed with an elbow positioned flange. The flange is located so that it can be removed to obtain access to the components of the device. When removed, the flange enables the components to be serviced, thereby enabling replacement of parts which might wear. On the downstream side, the elbow connects with a region which straightens the flow and delivers the flow in a set of tubes directed to form axial flow for the pipeline. As a practical matter, this device involves flow through a curving 90.degree. turn, a sharp elbow bending 90.degree. and restores the flow to the original direction. Turbulence arises on the downstream side. The turbulence is prevented by the incorporation of tubes forming a nest of tubes. The nest of tubes continues the flow further downstream.
Summarizing the present disclosure, it sets forth a downstream flow gathering set of cooperative tubes which reduces noise and turbulence thereby avoiding energy dissipation. It reduces vibration generated from a flowing gas and reduces significantly the pumping energy that is required to overcome such dissipated energy. In addition to that, it provides for a reduction in turbulence, noise and vibration coupled through the adjacent support structures, pump stations, valve support mechanisms and the like. Furthermore, it provides for a reduction in noise and turbulence from a valve or a flow regulator. A valve is defined as a structure having a closed valve element which moves against the valve seat and it moves to a spaced location from the valve seat to provide a controlled flow rate. A flow regulator is typically a device which changes the downstream pressure by placing a restriction of controlled size upstream.